fightingcharsfandomcom-20200214-history
Touka
Touka (トウカ) is a character in Utawarerumono.She's a playable character in the crossover game Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match. Story Touka is a warrior of the Evenkuruga, a tribe of highly gifted swordsmen who live by a strong code of honor and dedicate their life's to the eradication of evil. True to her tribe's traditions in swordsmanship, who are blessed with such extraordinary fighting abilities that many of them have carved their names in history, she wields a slim Katana as her preferred weapon of choice which she combines with her astonishing agility to execute swift and deadly attacks. That, combined with her almost abnormal agility, make her an extremely deadly opponent on the battle field. They also are a deeply moralistic people and side with good and fight evil in the name of justice and honor.. Touka is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol and hot baths, over-heating and passing out easily if subjected to either. Once in service to another country named Kucca Kecca under Lord Orikakan. After Orikakan is murdered by Yue, she swears vengeance to the Tuskur empire. After seeing the respect which Hakuoro pays to the fallen emperor, she realizes she had been deceived and pledges fealty to Hakuoro to serve as his bodyguard and, omitted from her spoken oath but firmly kept in her mind, bear him a child (And oath she can't keep because Karulau tricks her into thinking that she would become pregnant by drinking Hakuoro's semen). After mistaking Hakuowlo for Rakshain and being deceived by Niwe, Touka pledged her servitude and vow to Hakuoro and the Tuskur empire in order to repay her debt and regain her honor. Touka is headstrong and extremely devoted to her duty as Hakuoro's bodyguard, primarily out of the need to redeem herself over what she had done to him and his country, but also out of the fact that Hakuoro saved her from slitting her throat with her own blade out of the guilt of knowing she had taken innocent lives. He gave her the duty to return Lord Orikakan's body back to his homeland. This act of kindness had given her the opportunity to move on and redeem herself for her past actions, something that she deeply appreciated and shown it by offering to join him and the others as his bodyguard. She is overprotective of him, guarding him even during the nighttime. As Evenkuruga, she would go so far for her emperor even to have a child with him which never came to fruition. In the visual novel, she's one of the girls who enters in a relationship with him and help raise his daughter Kuon, who calls her "Mother Touka".. Touka has also shown to have a strong weakness for cute things, including her doll that she has had since she was a child as well as Gacatara, Aruruu's pet Mikume, and Aruruu herself. Touka is sometimes seen as the comic relief, mostly due to her over-protectiveness of Hakuoro (as seen when she picks through every piece of a fish, searching for poison, before letting the new Emperor eat it) and her feminine side, which conflicts with her warrior-like persona. She and Karulau travel to Yamato together as wandering mercenaries and establish an inn called Hakurou-kaku to observe the country. She was formerly a yojimbo bodyguard but chose to become a regular worker as a servant due to the city having good and tight security, resulting in her not having anything to do as a bodyguard. The two were once great enemies until Touka defected sides. She gets teased a lot by her to her annoyance. She's following Hakuoro's request to act as a protector of the weak. Game Appearances * Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match - Playable * Utawarerumono - * Utawarerumono: Prelude to the Fallen - * Utawarerumono: Mask of Deception - * Utawarerumono: Mask of Truth - Galery Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match ToukaPortrait.jpg Maxresdefault (2).jpg C5ChtA4VUAIA3BD.jpg Tumblr mini4iHc5a1rcs258o1 500.png Other Appearances Touka.(Utawarerumono).full.33409.jpg Touka-233310-large.jpeg CyuBFRDVIAAUwN3.jpg Maxresdefault (1).jpg 626584-touka.jpg Category:Bodyguard Category:Sword Category:Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match Category:Female